Klaus's love
by fcrawfordtvd
Summary: To get away from what happened in Forks Bella goes to Mystic Falls and becomes who she used to be before moving to Forks. Bella finds out somethings that her family's been keeping from her. She also starts a relationship with Jeremy after she turned him then later starts one with Klaus. What'd going to happen and what does it all mean. Was this meant to happen or just coincidence.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, and Originals crossover. Bella is on the run from Victoria after Victoria killed Bellas parents. Bella ends up in a small town across the country called Mystic Falls that's in Virginia. Bella meets Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Katerina, and Elijah and befriends them. Then she gets kidnapped by Klaus because of how close Elena and Bella you would think that they are sisters. As the days pass Klaus and Bella find out that they are falling for each other but they won't emit it...one day they will.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV.

I walked into my house with a sigh. The Cullens have been gone for a week now and I can't help but feel as though I'm losing myself. I set my backpack down by the door not even bothering with my homework because I could always do that later and sat down by Charlie on the couch as he watched the game. I sighed.

"Um- dad," I said.

"Yeah Bells," Charlie said not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Will it be alright if I go and lived with grandma in Virginia?" I asked

"What why?" Charlie asked now fully facing me.

I signed.

"A change of scenery could do me some good and I'll call you every Friday," I said

Charlie signed.

"If that's what you want I can't tell you what to do anymore, you're eighteen," Charlie said

I smiled slightly.

"Thank you," I said before heading upstairs to pack my things.

Well, this should be fun.

I think it's time for me to call my friend who just so happens to be a traditional vampire. I dial her number.

 _ **Bella,** Katty._

 _"Hello?_ " A scruffed voice answered.

 ** _"Awe Katty what happened to you?"_** I asked

" _Well Bells this is what happens when you get stuck in a magical tomb without any blood,_ " Katty said.

 ** _"W_** ** _ell where are so that I can get you some blood bags,"_** I said

" _I'm in Mystic Falls Virginia underneath the old Fells church,_ " Katty said

 ** _Well, your in luck because I'm moving there to l live with my grandma."_** I said

" _Why what happened in Forks?_ "Katty asked

I signed.

 ** _"I had a run in with child ones. Dated one of them then got attacked by a nomad cold one almost died then had the one cold one that I steed brother try and attack me because he felt everyone else's bloodlust. Then he broke up with me in the woods while the nomad cold who hunted me, mate after me now so yeah."_** I said almost on the bridge of tears.

" _Oh, sweetheart don't cry. When will you be coming?"_ Katty asked.

 ** _"Well I'm packing twitchy now and my flight leaves in two hours so I should be around the cave, at about nine and that's after I unpack,"_** Bella said

 _"Well OK I'll let you finish packing then and call me when you leave you grandma's OK,"_ Katty said

 ** _"Yeah."_** Bells said before she hung up.

Bella smiled happy that she got to talk to her friend again but sad that Katerina got locked in the tomb. Soon I'll be able to see my friend again and find out who put her there but most importantly why did they put her there.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV.

I had just passed the _Welcome To Mystic Falls_ Sign. I drove ten over the speed limit so that I can get to my grandma's house. It took only about two minutes the most to get there. I pulled into her driveway, turned off the car and stepped out then locked the door. I walked up to the house then knocked on the door and waited for her to open the door. It was about two minutes before the door opened up.

"Bella it's nice to see you again, how have you been," Grandma said with a sweet smile.

I smiled at her and gave her a small hug.

"I'm fine just needed a different scenery from the dreary rainy one that Forks has," I said and she let out a small chuckle.

she smiled a bit and moved out of the way so that I could enter the house but didn't say anything because she was making sure that I wasn't a vampire.

"Nana if I were a vampire I would have told you beforehand.' I said before entering the house with no problem.

"I know I just wanted to make sure.' She said

I laughed then faced her again.

"Hey, Nana," I said

"Yeah, sweetheart." She said

"Do you think that I'll be able to save Katerina from under the Fells Church?" I asked

The only vampire that Nana took the time to actually like and get to know was Katerina and the only reason for that was because Katerina was there for me through my life when my parents weren't.

"Shes stuck in that tomb isn't she?" Nana asked

I nodded my head and she sighed.

"You could if you have enough force because no powers of any kind can work on you." She said and I nodded my head.

I nodded my head in thanks with a small smile.

"Well after I get settled in I'll head over there.' I said and she smiled with a slight nod because she knows how close Katty and I are.

I went up to my room and started to unpack my things.

...

I had just parked on the side of the road and got out of the driver's seat while locking the doors. I started to head to head towards the woods in the direction of the old broken down Fells Church. I walked for about ten minutes before I saw the tomb, to be honest, I was getting excited to see my friend again seeing as the last time we saw each other was when I still lived in Pheonix with Renee and Phil. I walked down the tombs stairs as it started to get darker I took out my phone and turned on the flashlight.

"Katty," I called in a whisper


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine's POV

Bell pulled me through the tomb's entrance and I was surprised when she actually pulled through even though I was compelled to stay I actually got through the compulsion like it just wore off as if Elijah had compelled me to come out. I was in shock and that usually doesn't happen not even when I found out that the Mikaelson's were vampires. I looked at Bella while she sat there and wore a smirk on her face like she just won the trophy for the Olympics.

"Wh-what... How did you do that?" I asked still in shock.

"Magic of any kind doesn't work on me and I tried hard enough to bring you through the Compulsion that you've been placed under and it worked," Bella said excitedly.

I looked at her with my mouth hanging open and if my mouth was big enough it would probably be on the floor by now.

"Wait how did you know that I was under compulsion?" I asked her still shocked.

"When I touched your hand it was different from you being under magic and the only way that you would be able to stay willingly is by compulsion," Bella said

I just stared at her.

"What I know you, Katherine," Bella said smiling.

I smiled at her little did she know, she is like a daughter to me even though she's not my biological daughter.

"SO... Who compelled you to stay here?" She said letting her curiosity get the best of her again.

I sighed.

"It was an Original, Elijah... remember me telling you stories about the Mikaelson family?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"So they can compel other vampires?" She asked and I nodded my head.

We stayed silent for a bit.

"Who put you in here first because I remembered that you told me that this tomb was sealed by a magical barrier?" Bella asked looking at me with curiosity.

"It was the Salvatore brothers, the ones that I met in 1864, the ones that I kept giving my blood too," I said and she nodded her head.

"Then lets head over there I would like to meet them," Bella said with a smirk.

I let out a laugh as we started up the stairs out of the tomb.

"Can you run me up to my car, my legs hurt. It's in that direction." Bella said pointing to our right.

I sighed and nodded my head, after all, she did help me out of the mind-controlled tomb. She climbed onto my back and I ran towards her car at full vampire speed. When we reached it I sat her down on her feet at the passenger side door while before walking over to the driver side.

"Here," Bella said throwing me the keys knowing that I wanted to drive to the Salvatore Boarding House, and the fact that she doesn't know where it is.

We got into the car, buckled up and I speed towards the Salvatore's. I pulled into their driveway then parked the car, then Bella and I got out of the car and walked towards the front door. Bella knocked on the door and Elena opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Elena asked then Bella sidestepped to reveal me.


	5. Chapter 5

Stefen's POV.

Elena went to answer the door and I heard her ask if she can help them. There were about fifteen seconds of silence before I heard Elena gasp. I got up off the couch and walked towards her.

"Elena who's at the door?" I asked.

I got closer to the door and saw that it was wide open and the person that was standing at the open door was Katherine herself. We were quiet for a bit, Elena was the first one to break the silence.

"What are you doing here Katherine?" Elena asked

"How did you brake Elijah's Compulsion?" I asked

Katherine sighed.

"Again with that name what. SO when do I get to meet this mysterious Original that I've heard so much about?" A voice came from beside the door frame and she was smirking.

I stared at her for a bit, I couldn't speak I was in shock from not noticing her before.

"And who are you?" Elena asked

"I'm somebody that you will get the name of later but now." The girl said.

Katherine smirked at the girl's comment then I heard a movement at the edge of the yard.

"You can meet him right now," Elijah said as he stepped out of the shadows where he had been hiding.

The girl looked Elijah over two times with a smirk then turned towards Katherine.

"He's as hot as you described him many times before Katty." The girl said with a soft smile.

Both Elijah and Katherine turned a soft shade of red. Elijah cleared his throat uncomfortable which only caused the girl to smirked.

Katherine growled at the girl but the girl wasn't fazed by it, it seemed like she was used to it.

"Oh, Katty don't growl at me. Seriously I'm one that got you out of that compelled tomb prison." She said.

"Yeah, I know Bella," Katherine said

Bella sighed and looked at Elijah with a smirk.

"I take it that you have questions," Bella said to him.

Elijah nodded his head.

"Well, what is it?" She asked

"How did you break the compulsion that I put on Katherine?" Elijah asked.

Bella smirked.

"I'm not wearing any vervain and I'm not wearing any," Bella said

Elijah looked confused at what she was hinting at and Bella sighed.

"I want you to compel me to do anything you can think of," Bella said

Elijah nodded then he stood in front of Bella and looked into her eyes.

"I want you to... kiss Stefen." Elijah compelled Bella to do.

Bella busted out laughing, she laughed so hard that she had to hold her sides because they started to hurt her.

"That's just outright disgusting I mean seriously I just met the guy," Bella said once she got her laughter under control.

"How did you do that?" Elijah asked Bella and to be honest I was curious as well.

There was a moments silence as Bella and Katherine looked at each other seeming to be having a conversation with their eyes, and Katherine sighed before nodding her head to let Bella know that she could tell and it seemed that Bella was winning whatever argument that they were mentally having.

"I can't be compelled and magic doesn't work on me, so when I came here and found out that poor Katty was compelled to stay in that wretched tomb so I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out," Bella said

"HOW! CAN YOU PULL SOMEBODY OUT OF COMPULSION?" Elena asked with a shout.

Bella chuckled then sighed.

"Anybody that I touch can't have any kind of magical harm done to them if it's compulsion then it doesn't work and if it's witchy voodoo then it has no effect on them because of me," Bella said

There was silence.

"That also means that I can break any compulsion that anybody's been put under," Bella said.

Katherine looked bored while Elena, Elijah, and I looked at Bella in shock. Bella sighed and looked at our faces then started to smirk.

"Well where in this town can I get some grub I'M starving?" Bella asked and Katherine laughed at Bella.

Bella started walking towards her car.

"I still have questions," Elijah said to her as she kept walking.

"And they'll get answered as I'm eating that is if you decide to come with," Bella said before she got into the car and starting the engine.

We stood there for a bit and Bella sighed, then rolled down her window.

"Are you guys just going to stand there or are ya going to follow?" Bella asked as Katherine made her way to Bella's car.

Bella started to pull away as Katherine got into the car leaving us all behind probably trying to see if we follow if we want our questions answered.

...

I Really hope that you like it plz comment and if you have anything that'll help my story become more interesting don't hesitate to give me a shout out.


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus's POV.

I through my glass of whiskey at the wall across the room in frustration. Why wasn't Elijah home yet we have matters to discuss. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number, it rang three times before he picked up.

"Where are you?" I asked getting annoyed.

He sighed.

"I'm at the Grill." He said in an annoyed voice which passed me off more than I already was.

"Well, why are you at the Grill when we have matters to discuss?" I asked annoyed that he was probably stalling for the doppelganger.

"Something came up when I went to visit Elena Gilbert at the Salvatore Boarding House," Elijah said and I could imagine him holding the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Alright, well hurry up with your little inconvenience," I said then hung up the phone.

I started pacing my art room before I got irritated and sighed out in frustration I wasn't, am not a very patient person. I grabbed my car keys _and_ rushed towards my car at vampire speed. I got into my car and speed towards the grill. Once I got to the Grill then went inside and looked around for Elijah. That's when I noticed both doppelgangers were here. Elijah said with his back towards me with Katherine next to him, a petite girl with brunette hair sat between Katherine and Stefan who say next to Elena. As if feeling my gaze the young brunette looked at me and our eyes met for a second then she rolled her eyes.

"Hybrids here might want to hide Elena." She said in a calm but sarcastic voice that shocked but I knew better than to let it show.

I walked towards them and the doppelgangers along with Stefan looked frightened while Elijah looked both frightened and annoyed but what shocked me was that the young brunette didn't look frightened at all instead she just looked bored. The closer I got to the table the doppelgangers shook more from the fear as they looked at me and the brunette sighed then looked at Katherine.

"Katty," She said trying to get Katherine's attention. "Katty look at me," she said in a stem voice that sent shivers does my spine, Katherine looked at her this time. "Calm down, take a deep breath and remember the time that we met and about how we feel happy in each other's presence." She said and Katherine nodded then started to relax and even out a smile on her face.

"Stefan we're going to have to switch places." She said and Stefan looked at her like she was crazy and she sighed. I was standing about a foot away from the table watch the pretty petite girl closely. "She won't bite she's going down memory lane but I seriously need to calm down Elena before she has a seizer." She said and Stefan nodded his head and complied. She moved over Stefan to take streams spot while Stefan moved under the girl to take her spot. Once they were seated the girl grabbed Elena's face and made Elena look at her. "Elena I'mma need you to breath in and out, can you do that for me?" She said-asked in a calm gentle vice that even made me want to relax. I looked at Elijah and saw that he was also starting to relax. Elena nodded her head at the girl and slowly started breathing in and out keeping her gaze on the girl probably afraid to look at me again and start panicking again. "Ok that good." the girl said with a small smile. "Now I want you to think of all the good memories you've had ok." She asked and Elena nodded her head as get posture started to relax.

The girl looked at Stefan and sighed. "I'mma go get them some drinks. Make sure that they stay in memory lane it'll be best." She said and Stefan nodded his head.

The girl went underneath the table to get out then went to the bar to get some drinks. She came back and set them down in front of the doppelgangers then turned towards Elijah while pointing a finger at me.

"Both of you outside now." She said in a stern voice making both Elijah and I want to do as she said but didn't because we weren't pushovers, this made her mad. "Now Mikaelson's." She said in a stem voice while her eyes told us that she wasn't kidding and that we didn't want to make her mad. Elijah nodded his head then got up heading towards the door, I inwardly nodded my head and followed Elijah out the door. We headed towards the ally next to the Grill. I stood next to Elijah as we faced the girl, who had her and crossed over her chest. We were silent for a few minutes before she looked at Elijah and spoke. "What's going on in this town?" She asked.

"What do you mean Bella?" Elijah asked and the girl-Bella sighed.

"I mean why are Katty and Elena so afraid of your brother other than the fact that he's the original hybrid and most people are afraid of him." Bella's said.

"Klaus is the one who's been hunting Katherine since she's been turned and he needs to kill Elena." He said and Bella sighed then leaned against the grills wall.

Sure looked at me then her eyes ranked me as if she was trying to find something. Her eyes met mine and she stared at them for a bit before she sighed.

"To break the sun and Moon curse that was put on you a thousand years ago." She started and I nodded my head. "Who put the curse on you?" She asked as her eyes met mine again.

"Mikeal our father wanted our mother Ester to put it on me after they found out that I was half werewolf because that's when he found out that I want his child," I said and her eyes searched mine before she nodded her head then turned her head back so that it was resting on the that she was leaning on so that she could think.

"How much did your parents hate you?" She asked and that shocked both Elijah and me because that want a question we were expecting.

"A lot why?" I asked curious now.

She thought for a moment.

"And you need to kill doppelganger in order to break the curse." She said thinking mainly to herself.

"Yes." Was all that I said.

Assure thought for a minute then sighed out in frustration.

"Somethings not adding up." She said frustrated then closed her eyes. Elijah and I gave her a confused look.

"What's not adding up?" Elijah said and Bella sighed.

"If your parents hate you as much as you say they do then why would they make it so easy to break the curse and make Hybrids." She said her eyes still closed and she sighed again. "Unless they made it easy for you to break the curse but harder to make Hybrids." She pondered as her eyes snapped open.

"Sorry love but you lost us," I said and she sighed.

"You need the doppelganger to break the curse right?" She asked even though she already asked that question and I nodded my head. "And your mother really hated you right?" She asked and I nodded my head. "Would she have wanted to torture you?" She asked and I thought for a minute before nodding my head this is my mother were talking about here, Bella's eyes went wide. "She wanted you to suffer so she made the curse at that you can kill the doppelganger to break the curse and so that you wouldn't have the doppelgangers blood to create hybrids that way you would really suffer," Bella said and that really shocked us. "She was smart when she thought if that," Bella said.

"So what your saying is that I need to kill weekend but I also need to keep her alive for her," I asked and Bella nicer her head with a smile on her face.

"Let's go inside and let the others know so that we can figure out a way to save Elena and so that we can figure out how many hybrids you plan on making," Bella said with a smile on her face before walking back into the Grill. Elijah and I looked at each shocked that a human figured someone out, that we should have, just by asking a few questions; I smirked at the petite human who just walked away. Kol and Rebekah would love her, I thought to myself before walking back into the Grill with Elijah following behind me.

Bella is really something else and that's what _I_ liked about her.


	7. Chapter 7

I've made a few minor changes to the past chapters nothing to worry about nothing majors changed. Also, don't worry if it takes longer for me to update this book it only means that i'm proofreading and checking for any errors

Third person POV.

They went back into the bar and stopped at their table that the doppelgangers along with Stefan Salvatore were currently occupying up.

"Come on lets get back to the Boarding house we have something's to discus that aren't really meant for the public." Bella said and everyone at the table nodded their heads in agreement before getting up from the table.

They walked out side and got into one of the many cars that the group had brought then headed off towards the Salvatore's home.

Once they got there they got out and walked inside then sat down on one of the couches, besides Bella who decide that she'll just stand. Once they were all settled down Bella spoke up capturing everyone's attention.

"Well we figured that Klaus cant fully kill Elena." She said and the Salvatore's along with the doppelgangers looked at Bella in shock.

"What why- not that I'm really complaining." Elena started- said still in shock.

Bella sighed.

"Because if he wants to make more Hybrids he's gonna need your blood which means that he needs you both dead and alive." Bella said getting right to the point.

They stayed silent for a bit before Elena spoke up.

"So how are we going to bring me back from the dead after the sacrifice?" she asked which made the Salvatore's look at her in shock.

"You can't really go along with this can you?" Stefan said which made Bella sigh in irritation.

"It's her life you have your own to control." Bella said which shocked the room. Then she turned towards Elijah. "Do you have that elixir that you were going to give to Katty for the sacrifice?" she asked and Elijah nodded his head. "Good you can give that to Elena. Don't worry about the age of the elixir because it's witch made." Bella said before she sat down between Elijah and Klaus.

They were quit for a couple more minutes before Bella got up and spoke.

"I'm going to a bar I really need a drink." She said before she exited the house full of people who were still in shock about this new found information.

Klaus looked at Katherine with a small smirk.

"Where did you find that girl, I like her." Klaus said and Elijah nodded his head in agreement.

"I agree she has spunk and I have never in a thousand years seen anyone talk back to Klaus without being afraid." Elijah said and this time Klaus nodded his head in agreement and was wondering why he didn't rip her heart out when when she spoke back to him.

Katherine sighed and shook her head.

"I met her when she was younger, I helped raised her where her mother wasn't home." She said

Everyone looked at her shocked.

"Why wasn't her mother gone?" Elena asked.

"Her mother would leave because she would hook up with a bunch of other guys and would be gone for weeks at a time. Bella would be left alone so she would be taking care of herself. I found her at the park when she was six years old but her parents weren't in sight so I walked up to her and introduced myself. I found out that her mother was away and that her father lived in another state so I told her that the next time that her mother was gone to call me so that I could take care of her instead of having the poor six year old take care of herself. At first she started to protest but stopped herself because of how lonely she was." Katherine said as her eyes glazed over as she remembered that day.

"Yeah then she would leave at months at a time the longest that she's been gone was a year but hey I didn't mind because she never really payed attention to me. She used me to get men." Bella said from the door way making everyone jump and Bella giggled a bit.

"We didn't hear you come in." Elijah said which made Bella smile.

"Good because I've learned how to be quite when I was dating a cold-one." Bella said and shrugged her shoulders as if it were nothing.

Klaus and Elijah looked at Bella in shock that she was hanging around Cold-ones.

"You were hanging around cold-ones?" Elijah asked

Bella nodded her head.

"Yup I dated one of them Edward but then I got attacked by a nomad who wanted my blood because it smelled good. Got an awesome scare to prove it too. Then there was time when it was my birthday and Edward's brother, Jasper who felt everyone's blood lust when I got a paper cut so he ended up trying to attack me. Then the Bastard actually had the balls to break up with me in the damn woods where I was found by the wolf shifter alpha but they don't know that I know what they are. My friend Jacob's one and I know this because he shared their legends." Bella said.

Everyone looked at Bella shocked including Katherine.

"What I catch onto things fairly easily." Bella said

"How come you didn't tell me?" Katherine asked while standing up from her spot on the couch.

"Well I'm still trying to get used to having people help me out because I'm used to doing things on my own." Bella said while shrugging her shoulders.

Katherine nodded her head in understanding before she sighed.

"You really do need a drink." Katherine said and Bella nodded her head viciously which made Katherine along with everyone else laugh at her.

"Then let's go to a bar that's not in town." Klaus said and everyone got up and headed out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Klaus' Pov.

We decided that we would all go to the bar because we all need a drink either to celebrate or out of irritation on one's decision. We got into our separate car's and drive to the Grill.

Once we got there we went inside and tried looking for Bella who we didn't spot anywhere in the bar. Katherine was starting to become frantic because she couldn't see Bella.

"Where is that girl?" Katherine asked more to herself than anyone else.

"Maybe she went somewhere else," Elena suggested but that only made Katherine huff in annoyance.

"No, she wouldn't go anywhere else because if she did then she would've called me unless-" Katherine started but then stopped as her eyes went wide in terror at what could possibly have happened to her.

"Unless what?" Elena asked Katherine.

"The only time that she won't let me know where she is, is when if she even got kidnapped," Katherine said as she was starting to get worried.

"You think that Bella got kidnapped?" Stefan asked

Katherine sighed but nodded her head before looking at her and a tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

"It happened before, her getting kidnapped I mean. She was six years old and her mother was out of town and I was on my way to her house. When I got there she wasn't in the house so I thought that she was out shopping for groceries like she always has to do. But she didn't come and I have been at her house for three hours already, so I went looking around the house and when I got to her room her phone that I got her was lying on her bed." Katherine said as she cried more into Elijah's arm.

"She was kidnapped before?" Elijah asked and Katherine nodded her head. "Do you know who kidnapped her?"

Katherine shook her head. "No, because she didn't even come home until about a month later, a week before her mother was to return, but I couldn't smell who it was and when she returned she looked extremely tired from whatever it was that they put her through," Katherine said composing herself and not wanting to seem like she had a weakness even though everyone could see that Katherine adored Bella.

I sighed in frustration, then the Grill door opened up we all turned towards the door and saw Bella. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Katherine had rushed towards her and led her outside for some fresh air.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Katherine asked. Bella shook her head as if to clear it, then she sighed before she growled out fiercely and ran her hand through her hair.

"All I'm gonna say is that I had to take care of a cold-one ex that left me in the woods." Bella sneered out venomously that sent visible shivers down all of our spines but I hid mine well.

Katherine looked shocked for a moment before she quickly recovered.

"What do you mean that you had to take care of your ex?" Katherine asked

Bella groaned then sighed.

"In here NOW!" Bella growled out in a harsh whisper, which confused everyone around us that heard Bella's command.

The next thing that happened was that the entrance of the opened and seven cold-ones walked into the Grill then headed in our direction.

They all looked sheepishly at Bella and the pixie looking girl was jumping up and down, radiating excitement. I looked at Bella confused and she let out a sigh then groaned.

"This is why I wasn't in here when you got here," Bella said as she gestured to the cold-one behind her. "Katty, Elijah, Elena, Stefan, Klaus these are the Cullen's Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward. Cullen's these are some of my friends." Bella said introducing us and then Katherine caught onto their names and was seething.

"These are the same Cullen's that left you in the woods with a raging maniac that's out for revenge for the death of her dead mate?" Katherine asked and Bella nodded her head then rolled her eyes at Katherine.

"Yes but they came to apologize for what they did back in Forks," Bella said easily dismissing Katherine and her behavior.

"Well I don't think that you should accept their apology because that was a really irresponsible thing that they did, leaving you in the forest by yourself like that," Katherine said ranting to get her anger out because she didn't want to make a scene, not yet anyway.

The Cullens looked down dejectedly.

"Well, I for one am not your advise Katty, simply because your advice isn't always right and because it's my decision to make and mine alone," Bella said as she rolled her eyes at Katherine.

Katherine pouted at Bella which made Bella smirk and shakes her head. The Cullens look up when they hear what Bella said and looked at her happily.

"That doesn't mean that I forgive you guys though so keep that in mind," Bella said before she headed towards the bar and asked Matt for a bottle of their strongest vodka.

Bella is certainly an interesting human, I mean she fits right into the supernatural world but doesn't even realize it. Bella came back over to us and took a huge swig of Vodka then sighed as it went down her throat.

"Let's play some pool," Bella said then went over to the pool tables. "Oh and call your other friends Elena, I want to meet them."

"I don't think that you really want to," Elena said

Bella leaned on the pool stick that she had while holding the bottle of Vodka and tilted her head slightly to the left while smirking.

Man the sight of her like that is sexy.

Edward growled I wonder why.

"Really why?" Bella asked curiously with one eyebrow raised.

Elena sighed then grabbed out her phone and dialed Jeremy's number telling him to bring Tyler, Caroline, and Bonnie to the Grill.

Bella took another swig of the vodka that was in her hand. Bella raked up the pool balls in the triangle then she broke the triangle.

I watched Bella as she played pool by herself and drank straight from the bottle. She is a beautiful girl, especially for a human. Bella looked at us again and I realized that she had finished her game of pool. She was leaning on the pool stick again and the way that she was leaning on it is sexy.

Edward growled again and the rest of the gang entered the Grill, now this is going to be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Jeremy's POV.

I groaned as I driving Care and Ty to the Grill. I mean seriously why do we even have to go and why did Elena sound so desperate about us coming. We pulled up to the Grill then went inside to find that Elena was by the pool tables with Katherine, Klaus, Elijah, Stefan, and seven very good looking people along with a pretty brunette that was leaning on a pool stick with a bottle of Vodka in her hands.

She looked sexy in that position but right now my focus was-is on my sister and why she asked us here but more importantly why was she hanging out with her doppelganger and the Mikaelson's, of all the people in town that she could hang out with she chooses them. I sighed, then I felt a pair of eyes on me so I turned my attention back to the brunette to find that she was studying us from her spot.

"If you're wondering why you're here that's because I wanted to meet you guy's." The brunette said then she took a swig of Vodka and Ty groaned.

"Bella you shouldn't drink your not old enough yet and it's bad for your health." One of the good-looking people said this caused Bella to groan in annoyance.

"Why don't we go outside," Bella said when she put the pool stick on the pool table then started for the door.

"Ok," Katherine said then started following Bella towards the door.

Bella turned around then and looked at the other people that haven't introduced themselves yet.

"Actually Katty can you get like three more bottles of Vodka because I have a feeling that I'm gonna need it," Bella said and Katherine looked at her shocked at the request.

"Um- Bella I don't think that it's a good Idea. Remeber the last time that you drank a lot." Katherine said then Bella groaned.

"Well I have a high alcohol tolerance now," Bella said with a small smirk.

"I still don't think that it's a good idea for you to be drinking," Katherine said.

Bella glared at Katherine and Katherine shrank down a bit in fear which I've only ever seen was when she was showing fear to Klaus.

"Well I've been drinking since before I was in middle school and then kept it up till today and now," Bella said staring at Katherine daring her to say something else about her drinking.

Man, this is awesome and sexy as hell. I heard a growl but ignored it.

"I don't think that you should be drinking either." Two other people said at the same time and this seems to piss Bella off.

She turned towards them then gave them a death glare that could kill anyone, only if looks could kill.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you could you please repeat that a bit louder this time," Bella said

"We said that you shouldn't be drinking." They said at the same time.

Bella at them with a glare for a few seconds then she smiled a sweet and innocent smile.

"Ok you think that I shouldn't drink but that's the thing that you don't understand your not my parents, Carlisle and Edward," Bella said with a sneer, "And who are you to tell me what to do Edward you're my ex-boyfriend who left me in the middle of the woods when you broke up with me. And if I didn't already know my way through the woods I wouldn't be here right now but in the hospital instead." Bella said angrily.

"You left her in the woods when we left how could you." "You knew your way through the woods then why the act?" Was heard at the same time from their family.

"You really do need those bottles of Vodka don't you?" Katherine asked Bella.

Bella looked at Katherine pointedly.

"Yeah." Bella said, "Now can you go get them bottles?" Bella ordered then asked.

Katherine nodded her head then went to grab the bottles of Vodka.

"And you didn't drink when you were in Forks." Another one of the good-looking people said.

Bella smirked.

"Actually I did you guys couldn't tell because I can hide alcohol breath extremely well, and I drank a lot," Bella said

"We would've known if you were drunk."

"Really?" Bella asked while smirking.

"Yeah." They all said at the same time.

Bella raised an eyebrow.

"But you didn't want to know how I know this?" Bella asked.

"How?" They all asked.

"Because you idiots actually believed that I was the clumsiest human on earth. The whole time I was drunk but acted like a _MAJOR_ accident prone." Bella said and the family had their mouths wide open. "Why so shocked?" Bella asked with a smirk.

"But I did, test when you were in the hospital."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I acted like such a good girl that wouldn't break any rules which made you think that you didn't need to do any test to see if I did drugs or alcohol," Bella said and they had their mouths open again. "Don't be shocked I've been doing this for a while now."

Then she left and went outside.

"Well that certainly was interesting, now could you please introduce yourselves," Klaus said

"Yes, it should be," I said with a small smirk at how sexy Bella looked when she was telling off the family.

I heard another growl and it just confused me.

"Well, I'm Carlisle this is my wife Esme, these are my children Edward, Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmet, Alice and her boyfriend Jasper," Carlisle said gesturing to each of the people to their name.

They completely ignored me.

"Well, shouldn't we catch up with Bella who knows where she could be," Elena said

Klaus' POV.

When everyone else left the grill I called Edward back so that we could talk.

"So what did you want to talk about-" Edward trailed off

"Klaus," I said and he nodded his head. "I wanted to know why you were growling so much," I said and he looked shocked.

Well, he shouldn't be because I already know that he's a cold-one offspring.

"How am I an offspring?" Edward asked and I raised my eyebrows.

"I can read minds so when I heard what everyone guy in here were thinking about Bella I started to get angry." He said and I nodded my head with a sigh I guess that I have to start watching my thoughts around this guy. He nodded his head and I smirked.

"Well head out and catch up with everyone else." I said and he nodded his head then we left.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward Pov.

I can't believe that Bella's here I mean I shouldn't have left her in the woods that day that I broke up with her like that I felt bad after I broke up with her because I shouldn't have left her like that it was irresponsible of me. I mean the human that I was dating I left in the woods when she knew that we existed in the world.

Bella was out in the ally with a gun in her hand what for I have no clue I mean she doesn't even know how to use one.

"When we were in the bar what were you telling me to do?" Bella asked while pointing the gun at me.

"You're not supposed to drink you-." I started to say but was cut off by the sound of a gunshot and a searing pain where my hearts supposed to be.

I held back a pained filled scream.

"Remeber this for the rest of your pathetic cold one existence YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO," Bella yelled at me.

I looked at her shocked this is not the Bella I knew and fell in love with in the dreary town of forks.

"Something wrong Eddie?" Bella asked

"No, I'm just a little shocked that's all," I said because I didn't want to give her the benefit of seeing me in pain.

She raised her eyebrows at me questioningly.

"Are you sure? You look like your in a lot of pain," She asked/ said with her head slightly tilted to the side as she wore a slight smirk on her lips.

"You're not the Bella I know and fell in love with while were in Forks," I said with clenched teeth because the pain was getting worse.

She smirked.

"There we go that was the answer that I was looking for," she said and the Mikaelson's along with the Salvatore's laughed at that.

"And why was that?" Alice asked frustrated because she couldn't see Bella anymore.

"Because the Bella that you fell in love with wasn't the real Bella," Bella said simply.

"What do you mean that the Bella that Edward fell in love with isn't the real Bella?" Emmett asked Bella.

Bella ignored him and kept looking at me.

"And your one to talk you said that you 'love' me but then you leave me in the middle of the forest. You also know the rule about your kind when they interact with you guy especially when they know what you are, it's either be turned or die but you made a third option by leaving and thinking that there wouldn't be consequences that go along with your actions." She said and she was right I forgot all about the Volturi.

"I forgot about the Volturi," I said in a whisper but she heard me because she laughed at my response.

"Yeah because you're a one-hundred-year-old cold-one virgin who does stupid things without thinking about the consequences," she said.

"Wait he's still a virgin?" Klaus asked with a smirk and a dark chuckle.

Bella smiled at him and nodded her head with a smile that made her look innocent which made everyone laugh.

"Man that is priceless I've gotten more than you have," Tyler said and they laughed again.

"What have you done with the Bella that we know?" Alice asked with a slight screech in her voice.

"The Bella that you know never really existed she was only there because of her dad is the cop of the small dreadful town of Forks," Bella said sweetly.

"That's not true cuz I've seen the real you the real you is the Bella that I fell in love with," I said truthfully.

"Well, the Bella that you fell in love with didn't fall in love with you," Bella said and I looked at her shocked.

"You never loved me?" I asked shocked that she fooled a whole coven of vampires.

"Nope, so stop being a baby you're over a hundred years old for heaven sakes," Bella said.

"But why did you pretend to love me?" I asked.

"Because it was fun," Bella said.

"But Jasper felt your emotions and they were true he would know because he could tell if your feelings were fake," I said with a smirk which she returned.

"Actually my feelings for you were fake and with my shield, Jasper didn't really know if my emotions were real or not, he just assumed that they were true. Isn't that right Jasper?" Bella asked and he nodded his head.

"I always thought that your emotions were off but I didn't question it because you truly looked like you were in love with Edward," Jasper said and Bella smirked which sent shivers down my spine.

"Well, now you know the truth," Bella said with a sweet smile that made everyone besides my family laughed.

"Well, how was your time with your father?" Katherine asked and this made Bella groan.

"That was torture he was always at work and I had nothing fun to do while I was there it was so boring that I almost died," Bella said and this made them laugh again.

"Well, love now that you're here why don't we have some fun?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

 _'I would like to see a drunk Bella,'_ Tyler thought and I had to hold in a growl because I remembered that she doesn't love me.

 _'Man Bella's hot, she's the hottest girl here,'_ Damon and Klaus both thought and I almost growled.

 _'I would love to "_ Party _" with Bella any day,'_ Jeremy thought and this time I actually growled which made everyone look at me curiously except my family, Bella, and Klaus who both wore a smirk.

"What's wrong Eddie?" Bella asked in mock concern.

"Nothings wrong," I said and she raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"Well you don't growl for nothing so why'd you growl?" Bella asked but I said nothing. "Was it because of what some people were thinking?" She asked and I looked down which gave her, her answer.

She laughed "So what were they thinking that made growl so _'fiercely'_ " Bella asked smirking.

"Nothing," I said and she smirked again and shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever, Now let's go party!" Bella said excitedly which made everyone laugh at her enthusiasm.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's Pov.

Argh why does have to be like this I mean it's not like we're together anymore or anything gesh. who gave him the right to dictate what I can or can't do with my life I mean seriously I've done just fine on my own before I even met him and now he thinks that he can control me well he has another thing coming because I'm more than capable to take care of myself he can ask Kat and my grandma.

I really need a drink right now because, to be honest, I don't like being told what to do and Kat knows that, that's why she backs down so easily when it comes to me that and she loves me like her own. This is why I don't tell Charlie anything because he'll try to tell me what to do and that won't end well, for him that is.

I looked at the big group of people around me, the group that I finally figured out their names and what they are: Klaus or Nik as I call him is the Original Hybrid, that I just so happen not to be afraid of which shocked everyone here; Elijah or Eli as I just started calling him is one out of the other four original traditional vampires, and is also Nik's older half-brother; Kat I already know; Damon the bad brother and is one of the vampires, that Kat turned; Stefan the good but sometimes ripper vampire, that Kat also changed and is Damon's brother: Caroline or as everyone calls her Care is the newbe vampire, that had Damon's blood in her system but Kat killed her (remind me to punish her later for that.); Elena the doppleganger, who looks exactly like Kat and just happens to a magical human that's not a witch; Bonnie, the desendent of Kats maid Emily Bennett, who's a witch; Jeremy or as everone call's him Jer, is Elena's brother but to be honest there's something off about him like he was ment for the supernatural world but just doesn't know it yet; Matt the human, just like me and he is also training to be a vampire hunter; and last but not least Alaric or as everyone call's him Ric is also a human, with a dead now vampire wife that just happens to be Elena's real mom, he's also a vampire (he trained himself from what I picked up) and the Cullens (much to my dismay.).

Now that we're all caught up with introductions, well me remembering everything about them that is. We went to a club outside of Mystic Falls simply because there are no clubs in Mystic Falls which terrified me and made everyone laugh at my horrified expression.

Well anyway, I'm getting too sidetracked back on track now, we just entered the club and the music was so loud that it could make someone's ears bleed, I LOVED IT!

I was jumping up and down in excitement which made everyone laugh at me.

"What I haven't been to a club since I was in Phoenix so no judging me alright," I said in a stern voice which made everyone nod their heads which made smile. "Good," I said before I started jumping up and down with excitement once again.

"May I have this dance?" Nik asked with his hand extended out to me and smiled.

"You may," I said taking his hand and letting him pull me to the dance floor.

We danced for a couple of songs before I notice that Nik was staring at me intently.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him when we stopped dancing.

He just kept looking at me curiously.

"Your an interesting human," He stated which made me laugh.

"So I've been told," I said with a small smile.

He smiles as well which made me smile wider and I have no reason why.

"So tell me about the big bad hybrid that everyone other than me's afraid of," I said and he started to laugh that then the laugh got caught in his throat as he gazed at me intently.

"You're not afraid of me?" He asked me curiously and I shook my head no. " Why is that?" He asked and I smirked at him.

"I've been bitten by a cold-one almost went through the transformation, I also was and still is being hunted by a cold-one just a different one from before not to mention that the Volturi is probably after me, I mainly lived by myself so I had no childhood so I had to grow up earlier than any of the other kids, my best friends a shapeshifter even though he doesn't know that I know what he is, and I've been kidnapped and tortured multiple times because people or should I say vampires and werewolves knew how close Kat and I are so they wanted to get to me to get to Kat to get to you, so yeah what do I have to be scared of?" I said/asked Nik curious about what his answer would be.

He stared into my eyes and I saw that they were filled with wonder, amazement, and curiosity.

"What about death are you afraid of that?" He asked me and I stared at him for a moment.

"I was on the brink of death and I would have welcomed it wholeheartedly, without a second thought, also I've died before from one of the tortures that I was through but I have no idea how I'm even alive right now so yeah it's a been there done that kind of thing," I said with a small smile.

"Why didn't you tell me that you died when you got kidnapped?" Kat asked from behind me and I sighed as I turned around to face her.

"Because One I didn't want you to worry, two I didn't that it was that important and three because I came back alive and healthy which I have no clue but I won't dwell on that aspect," I said to her before I turned around and started for the club's entrance.

"Where are you going?" Kat asked as I kept walking towards the door.

"To get some fresh air or do you have to babysit me to do that too?" I asked in a stern sarcastic tone that told her not to follow me or I won't be happy.

She sighed sadly but I didn't care right now.

"Ok but don't be too long another wise I will worry," Kat said and I nodded my head.

I walked outside and let the cold night air hit my face as I sighed and closed my eyes as I leaned against the wall.

The next thing I knew is that something hit me on top of my head and I started to lose conscience which I knew was that I got knocked out.


	12. Chapter 12

Katherines POV.

Where could she be? She was supposed be back in here by now. I was now pacing the bar getting more frantic by the minute.

"Katherine calm down I'm sure that she's still outside calming down." Elena said to me but shook my head she would've came back in by now because she knows hiw much I worry.

"No she would have been back by now." I told Elena as I searched the crowed. "We need to find her." I said as I started to make my way to the others.

I must have looked frantic and worried because everyone was surrounded me in less than a minute.

"Katherine whats wrong?" Stefan asked worriedly.

"It's Bella she should've been back inside by now and I cant see or hear her anywhere." I said as I jept looking around the crowd to see if I can spot her anywhere in here.

"Well im sure that shes still outside." Stefan said as if it was that simple but when its came to Bella nothing was simple.

"So your telling me that Bella is still outside to get some fresh air after half an hour?" I asked them and their eyes went wide.

"She's been outide for half an hour?" They asked and I nodded my head annoyed.

"Yeah and I have a feeling that shes not here at the club anymore." I said my voice kaced with worry.

We went out of the club and looked around.

"Her sent stopps here." Caroline said as she started to fresk out.

"Where could she have gone?" Elena asked.

"Nowhere willingly." I said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"I mean shes been kidnapped, again." I said with a sigh.

Bella's POV.

I groaned as I started to wake up I sighed as I felt a presence im front of me.

"What ever information you want from me your not going to get." I said as I opened my eyes to find that I was in a dark room tied to a chair, this made me laugh.

"Wheres the doppleganger?" He asked in a voice that had a slight british accent to it, that ment to scare me but it didn't.

"Now why should I tell you whats in it for me?" I asked with a smirk as I looked at him through my lashes.

"Because if you don't then you die." He said simply which made me laugh.

"Well if I die then you really wont know where the doppleganger is." I said with a smirk as he growled in annoyance.

He then grabbed a knife and stabbed it in thigh while wiggling it around to make sure that I felt the pain, well that wasnt really nice was it? What happened to peoples hospitality these days? All I felt was a little tickle in my thigh which made me laugh out loud and my kidnapper look at me like I was crazy.

"I'll ask you again where is the doppleganger?" He asked in a stren tone.

"Who wants to know?" I asked as I tilted my head slightly to the left.

"Who doesn't concern you." He said before he threw the chair with me in it against the back wall, the side of my head hit the wall and it started to bleed. He stalked towards me as if I were supposed to be imitated by him, I laughed.

"It does if you went through all that trouble to kidnap me for the information about th-" I started but was cut off by a knife that got stabbed into my intestines.

"You talk to much." He said.

"Let the internal bleeding comence." I said ignorning the comment he said about me.

"Where is she?" He asked again but this time I kept my mouth shut with a smirk plastered on it.

He stabbed me three more times in the thigh and I let out a little gasp.

"Here I'll adpsk you another question, wheres Katherine Petrova?" He asked and I smirked.

We sat there in slience I had a smirk on my face as he looked annoyed at me. He sighed before he grabbed the knife again but this time he cut open my legs and I was holding in my scream of pain.

"Your the one that chose to do this the hard way so its your fault that your in pain." He said and I just laughed at him.

"Im well awear of my situation besides the pain doesnt really bother me." I saif as he looked at me in the eyes.

"Where are the dopplegangers?" He asked compelling me or at least was tryimg to comple me but it didn't work.

He stared at me for a minute before he sighed.

"Your making me revert to something that I had no intentions of doing." He said and I luaghed.

"Im not making you revert to anything it's your choice if you want to do it not mine." I said calmly.

This seeme to set him off because the next thing I knew was the he was drinking from me then he stopped once he had enough. He then grapped me by the neck and yanked me so that I was my wrist burned and dtarted to bleed from the rope when they broke from the sudden force, my feet almost a foot above the ground. My hands were at my side as I slowly gasped for air and as I looked down at him, into his eyes and saw that he doesn't want to kill me but he will if it ment his freedom. I laughed a strangled laugh because of the lack of oxygen that I was getting.

"You turtore people yet you don't like it so why do it it's not like you'll get anything from it anyway." I said.

He growled and pushe his hand into my chest then he wrapped his hand around my heart making me gasp slightly.

Thrid Person POV.

Katherine, the Salvatore's, the Mikaelson's, the Gilbert's, Caroline, Tyler, and the Cullens came to the abanfoned house that Bela and her kidnapper now resided in. Most of the group heard Bella gasp an headed in the direction tha it came from. They reached the basement where they saw the guy holding Bella in the air by her throat and all the blood that covered her but what shocked them was that even though the guy had a grip on her heart she was smirking at him.

"Your so close to killing me so why havent you done it already?" Bella asked him still dtarin into his eyes evnthiugh she knew that the others were there but didn't pay them any mind.

"Where is tge doppleganger?" He asked still not noticing the others presence.

Bella answered with a laugh before she bent down towards him more while ignoring the pain that went through her body. She bent down until her mouth was by his ear.

"Look behind and you shall see what you seek." Bella said in a whisper.

As thw guy turned around he let go of Bella and sent her flying into the wall oppisite of her which made her laugh and continue laughing as she hit the ground.

The guy took a step back as his eyes landed on Klaus' murderious gaze which made Bella laugh harder.

"Now your afraid? What changed?" She asked as she sat up off the ground.

He looked at her then back at Klaus and she put the pieced together.

"Oh I see now you kidnapped me thinking that I would be the perfect person to tell where the living doppleganger is, so that way you can trade me for her, so then you can give her to Nik here for your freedom." Bella said as she got up off the ground and made her way to stanf next to Klaus. "But what you didn't know was that when you kidnapped I was hanging out with both Nik and Elena."

The guy looked at her in shock that she figured that out just by seeig the exchange that he had with Klaus and for the fact that she's standing right now with how much blood she's lost.

Bella looked down at herself once she saw that the guy was staring at her in shock then a smirk formed on her lips.

"Oh don't look so shock that I'm standing right now with all the blood that I've lost. I've been turtored most my life." Bella said.

Katherine stepped forwards towards the guy.

"Anything ekse you'll like to add?" She asked and he shook his head no so she ripped his heart from the guy.

"Huh so the bastered does have a heart nice to know." Bella daid which made everyone laugh.

They walked out of the house and towards the cars, Bella got in with Klaus, Elijah, and Katherine. As Klaus started driving Katherine looked at Bella from the corner of her eye and ssw that Bella was already passed out which made her smike sadly.

Klaus looked at Bella in the reveiew mirror and had a small smile on his face, because he was glade that Bella was safe, which didn't go unnoticed by Elijah who also smile because he thinks that they found Klaus' redemption without even tryin to.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella's Pov.

I groaned as I woke up, I sat up and looked around to find that I wasn't at my grandparents house so where am I?

I looked around again and saw that I was in a mansion which made me realize that I was in the Mikaelson's home. Nik walked into the living room, where I was sleeping; comfermed that I was indeed in the Mikaelson's Mansion which made me sigh.

"Why am I here?" I asked once he realized that I was awake, he looked shocked though.

"Because after we came and Katherine killed your kidnapper, you fell asleep in the car." Nik said still staring at me with shocked.

"Did anybody give me their blood?" I asked and he shook his head no.

"Katherine said that you wouldn't want us to." He said and I nodded my head then looked around again.

"So how long was I out for?" I asked while cocking my head to the left slightly.

"Three and a half hours." He said.

"Huh that's a new record, no wonder your staring at me funny." I said with a slight smile.

Nik sat down on the couch next to me but kept staring at me.

"How is this even possible?" He asked still staring at me which was starting to make me uncomfortable.

"How am I supposed to know, I don't just like I don't know why I can't be compelled or magic doesn't work on me or anyone that I come into contact with. Or how I heal extremely fast when I'm supposed to have extreme injuries" I said and he nodded his head.

We stayed quiet for a while before the front door opened and revealed Katty and another person I wasn't expecting to see, my father.

"Hey Katty, Dad what's up?" I asked and they looked at each other before looking at me.

They sighed before sitting on the couch opposite of me.

"Bella there's something that we, Katherine, your mom, Gran, anf I've been keeping from you." Dad said and I looked at him confused and raised an eyebrow while waiting for them to continue. "You see I'm a vampire." He said.

"Ok and that makes a difference because?" I asked still confused at what they're trying to tell me.

"I've been a vampire twenty years now." He said and I just stared at him trying to figure out what he's getting at.

"You were a vampire before Bella was born so then is she adopted?" Klaus asked for me because all I could do at the moment was stare at Katty and dad like they were crazy.

"No, she's my biological daughter. Renee knew that I was a vampire but we didn't think that we would be able to have children so when Bella cane along we were shock, surprised and happy because a miracle happened." Dad said

"So what your telling me is that I'm half vampire half human?" I asked.

"Yes Bella your half vamire half human." Dad said as I looked at him like he was crazy maybe he's finnaly lost it.

"If I'm a vampire then why didn't I grow up drinking blood like a normal vampire?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because when you were born we had a witch with us and she did a spell to surpress your vampire side." He said.

"But magic doesn't work on me." I said while giving him a pionted look.

"That only started once you were three because it was about a week before your third birthday and you somehow got involved in a magic uproar. You got injured pretty badly to to point that you didn't wake until the morning of your third birthday. Then your mind started protecting you from magic." He said and I sighed.

"But wouldn't the spell be gone?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No because the spell that she put on you makes you activate your vampire side by going through the process of actually becoming a vampire." He said as I looked at him strangely.

"But then wouldn't I become a full vampire?" I asked still kind of confused about the whole entire thing.

"No because your already part vampire so doing the process of becoming a vampire will only unlock it." He said.

"Would I be sired to anybody like the rest of the vampires?" I asked truely curious about the answer.

"No because you weren't actually turned by anyone." He said which made me smile.

We were quiet for a few minutes before my phone rang, Elena was calling me. I picked up my phone and answered it.

"Hello." I said

"Bella, your alright." Elena said with a sigh of relief which made me laugh.

"Of curse I'm alright why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Well you were in pretty bad shape last night." She said and I sighed.

"Oh yeah but I'm all better now not a scratch." I said with a smile.

"But nobody gave you blood." Elena said which made me chuckle.

"I'll tell you and everyone else about it at your house in ten alright." I said.

"Yeah I'll get everyone down here as fast as I can." She said before hanging up.

I sighed then got up off the couch and grabbing Katty by the arm and dragging her with me.

"Why are you dragging me with?" She asked once we were outside.

"Well would you like to spend the day with the person who's been hunting you down for over five hundred years and with my dad who by the looks of it doesn't really like you that much." I said as we got into her car and she drove us to Elena's house.

Once we got to Elena's house we walked up to the porch where Elena was waiting with the door open.

"What's she's doing here?" Elena asked and I sighed.

"She knows the story better than I do and I don't think that you would want me to bring Klaus over here since he also knows the staory now." I said and she nodded her head while inviting us inside.

"Oh and Katty if you do anything to endager anyone that's inside this house at any time I will make sure to drive a stake through your heart personally, got it." I said as I turned to look at her before we entered the living room, Katty actually looked scared before she composed herself and walked passed me into the living room which made me laugh whole shaking my head at her and her pride.

"So what did you wanted to tell us?" Stefan asked which made me sigh.

I told them everything that my dad told me before I came over here.

"So your a vampire Human hybrid?" Damon asked and I nodded my head.

"And inorder to activate your vampire side is to go through the transition?" Tyler said and I nodded my head again.

"That's so cool." Jeremy exclaimed which made me laugh.

"But there's still one thing that I'm trying to figure out." I said with a sigh.

"And what's that?" Caroline asked.

"Seeing as Klaus can turn wolves into hybrids like him, I wonder if I can then vampires or humans into hybrids like me." I said my voice filled with wonder and I could tell that everyone head it.

"Well I'll let you test it on me once you activate your vampire side." Jeremy said with a smile.

"Really but what if you become a vampire?" I asked.

"Well then I'll just have to deal with being a vampire." He said.

I sighed then went over and gave him a hug.

"If you truly want to." I said still hugging him.

I let go of him then went and stood next to Katty again.

"Well I do." Jer said with a slight blush know his cheeks which made me cock an eyebrow a laugh a little.

"When do you want to activate your vampire side?" Care asked.

"Tonight, um can I do it here?" I asked Elena, Jer, and Ric.

"Of course." They said at the same time.

I nodded my head then turned towards Katty, she nodded her head in understanding before she bit into her wrist before putting it to my mouth and having me drink her blood. I sighed before turning my back to her and locked eyes with Jer before l heard a sicking crak from my neck being snapped and my world went black.

I woke up with a groan and rubbed my neck as I opened my eyes and saw everyone in front of me as I lay on the couch, I looked at Katty and saw that she was in tears.

"Remind me to never let anyone snap my neck ever again." I said and everyone looked at me. "So how long have I been out?"

"Well it's morning." Elena said and I sighed.

"Now all I need is blood." I said as I looked at either Elena, Jer, or Ric.

"Drink from me." Jer said as he held his wrist to me.

"Seeing as I'm gonna turn you might want to lose the Gilbert ring because I'm going to have to drain you." I said and he nodded his head while handing Elena the ring. He stepped closer to me and I bit into my wrist and feed him my blood, once I knew that he had enough drew my wrist back. "Ready?" I asked and he nodded his head.

I sighed then took a step closer to him, he tilted his head slightly to the left to give me better access. I cupped his neck and snacked my other arm around his waist before I sank my teeth into his neck pressing his body closer to mine, then I felt something against my croch and I had to stop myself from checking on his blood and continue drinking it. As the life was getting drained from him his hands tightened around my waist, once he was almost dead his hands loosened around my waist and fell at his sides once he was fully dead. I retracketed my teeth from his neck then gently layed him on the floor.

I wipped the blood from my chin with my vampire face still out as I looked at the others before turning back to normal. I looked down at Jer and saw that he still had his erection before looking directly at Elena with raised eyebrows.

"I think he liked that a little to much." I said before everyone bursted out laughing.

"When you show your vampire face your eyes are an electric blue." Katty said.

"Well I guess that's how you can tell how normal vampires, vampire werewolf hybrids, and human vampires apart

Everyone was silent again before we heard laughing and looked at Tyler.

"I'm so not going to let Jer live this down." He said while looking at Jer which made everyone laugh.

I then realized that sunlight filled the room but I wasn't burning.

"I guess I don't need a daylight ring." I said and everyone looked at me.

"That must be the human part of you." Elena said and I nodded my head.

"Yeah I guess so, but we still need to figure out all of my weaknesses." I said with a sigh.


	14. Chapter 14

Jeremy's Pov.

I woke up with a groan as I rubbed the side of my neck. I was handed a glass that had blood in it so I drank it happily.

As I stood up and looked around slightly dazed, then my gaze fell Bella who was blushing while trying not to laugh. This made me confused because I don't know what's so funny.

Laughter filled the room and it was coming from Tyler at first before everyone pitched in and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I looked at a Bella again, she began to blush, a light blush form on her cheeks again.

"I- um- I- I think that you liked your transition from a human to a vampire-human Hybrid a little to much. More persicly the part where I drank from you." She said while smiling shyly.

I raised an eyebrow at her before the room bursted into laughter again and Bella's face became as red as a tomato.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Bella's eyes drifted downward then I felt my croch pulse before her eyes met mine again.

"Let's just say that your little friend got a little bit too exitied to be close to me." Bella said which made me blush.

I almost groaned out loud, please tell me that they're just messing with me and that, that didn't actually happen.

"Hey your not the only one embarrassed here, Jer." Bella said.

I groaned out loud this time and earned a giggle from Bella which made me start to pulse again, which made me blush as I looked at Bella with a shy smile.

Bella raised one eyebrow at me before looking at Katherine.

"I'm going to the Grill to get something to eat, food wise," she said before turning back towards me. "And you're coming with me." She said.

After she started talking and got to the word eat and that I was coming with with her I started to blush.

Once we got the Grill and took our seats at a booth by the pool table, I saw Matt coming this way after diverting my eyes from Bella who was currently bent over the pool table about to break so that she could play.

"Hey Matt." I said once he reached the booth.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" He asked.

I groaned once he mentioned everyone else which made him look at me weirdly before chuckling lightly.

"They're at my house probably still laughing at me." I grumbled which made Matt laugh even more.

"I'm sure that it's not that bad." He said and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Its bad, embarrassing bad." I said.

"Why, what did you do this time?"

"You'll find out later and i dont want to talk about it right now because I'm as hungry as a horse." I said laughing.

Bella's laughter came from behind me which made me turn around and look at her.

"Don't worry Matty you'll get a kick out of it because nobody will be letting this go any time soon." Bella said and Matt chuckled slightly.

"So how did your transition go?" He asked Bella which made me blush and her chuckle slightly at me.

"I'm guessing they told you while I was still out?" Bella asked and Matt noded his head.

"Yeah and they told me that Jer had volenteered to be a guniepig for you to test out your theory." He said.

"Yeah thats true." Bella said.

"How'd that go?" He asked and this time both Bella and I blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"You'll find out later from Tyler because he wont be able to keep his mouth shut." Bella said and Matt nodded his head before hesfing back to work.

Klaus' POV.

I was at the Gilberts house because I didn't have anything better to do at the moment. I also wanted to terriorize the doppelgangers.

Not to mention that I wanted to see how Bella's transion went, not that I'll ever emite that to anybody.

As I was on the proch of the Gilbert home I heard laughing and rolled my eyes.

"What's so funny?" I asked as the door was open and I walked inside. (I pretending that thry already gave him entry by accident.)

They looked at me then at each other and started laughing again which made me raise my eyebrows. Well this unusal esespecially for them.

"What's so funny?" I asked again getting slightly annoyed now.

"They would be laughing at Jer's. transion reaction." Bella said from behind me.

I turned to face her and Jermey, Matt was also with them, with an eyebrow raised at her and Jermey's flished face's.

"What do you mean?" I asked and everyone- besides Jermey and Bella- bursted out laughing.

"Lets just say that Jer was extra exicted about his transition." Damon said as evryone laughed harder while Bella, Jermey, and Matt walked into the house.

"That's not an approreate way a guy should act when a girl drinks from. Heck a girl shouldn't even be drinking from a guy." A voice said hesitently behind me.

Bella smirked.

"Oh really then how would you've reacted if I would've drank from you." Bella asked the guy seductively.

Jermey growled after she said that.

I heard the guy gulp and Bella laughed.

"That's what I thought so don't go around critisizing others when yoh would've had the same reaction." Bella said ignoring Jermey's growl.

"Well you're my mate so I'm alliwed to have that kind of reaction." Edward said and Jermey grkwmed again as Bella rolled her eyes at Edward.

Bella was rubbing Jermey's arm to try and calm him down but kept her eyes on Edward.

"You're not my mate so stop saying that and go get laid already by some other person that aint me." Bella said as Jermey hugged her and started sniffing her neck but she ignored it.

Edward growled at Jermey but didn't leave and Bella sighed.

"You're my mate why would I have sex with anybody besides you. One way or another we will have sex together." He said and I sighed.

What a dumb ass he just threatened to rap her because it's obvious that she wouldn't do it willingly.

Bella kissed Jermey's cheek and steped back to loom at him, he nodded his head and stepped back towards his sister.

What just happened.

Bella turned towards Edward, her eyes glowing blue as grey vains appeared under her eyes. She took a step towards him and he stepped back in fear.

"Don't ever threaten to rap me again. You also need to get this through your frozen brain I am not, never was, and never will be your mate." Bella said as she took another step towards him making him step back.

"But yo-." He started to d

say but couldn't because Bella had his tounge in hand.

I stared at her wide eyed, she moved so fast that evwn I couldn't see her. How?

She turned her head towards Jermey and smirked at him which he gladly returned as he moved back to her side.

"Leave before anything worse happens. Oh- also NEVER say that I'm your mare ever again." She said in a deadly calm voice while throwing his tounge back at him with a disgusted look on her face.

He ran out of the house as fast as he could and Bella looked a Jemey again and nodded her head. They then left upstairs to Jermey's room.

"What just happened?" Elena asked after a few moments of silence.

"Whay ever it was Bella looked hot doing it." Tyler said smirking.

I was angry at his comment along with the way that Jermey and Bella were acting, but I pushed the anger down.

Why was I feeling this way?


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but now that I finally have I hope that you like this chapter.

Jeremy's POV.

After Bella and I were upstairs in my room I started to apologize as she sat on my be and looked at me with a straight face and curious eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella I don't know what came over me I just started growling and when you were near me it was like an instinct that I needed to smell your neck to see if you were ok after you started getting upset." I said as I started pacing the length of my bed in front of Bella.

Bella stood in front of me effectively halting me from pacing any farther and brought me into a hug, my nose buried in her neck. As she hugged me I gave her neck a sniff and I was calmed down and I could tell that she knew I was calm for two reasons: the first being that all of my muscles relaxed and second she took a step away from me. Once I realized that I brought her back into my arms and put my head in the crock of he neck nuzzling it kind of.

"Not yet, please." I said before sitting down on the couch and dragging her with me so now she was almost sitting on my lap.

I could feel her petting my head and I started to purr a bit.

"You were getting angry because I was getting upset and you wanted to rip Edward" I growled slightly when he was mentioned. "to pieces so to keep yourself from doing that, so that I wouldn't get mad at you, you decided to try and calm yourself. The only way that you thought you could do that was with my sent and it was starting to work but then He had to say that thing about sex and you got mad so you let me handle it." She said and I just nodded my head as I continued to inhale her sent which was very comforting.

"I still don't know why I felt that I needed to do that."

"Because you're in-tuned with my emotions and I think that as you're the first one that I've turned you will be more in-tuned with my emotions than the others that I turn. There's probably the instinct that you have to protect me and make sure that I'm ok which is why I ignored what you were doing because I knew that you were doing it to calm yourself."

"How'd you know that?" I had to ask.

We were looking into each others eyes when I took my head from her neck I have no idea.

"Because jut like you I'm in-tuned to your emotions."

We continued to look into each others eyes and I noticed how beautiful her milk chocolate doe eyes looked.

Before I knew it our lips were locked and my hands were around her waist drawing her into me more, I felt her hands snake around my neck pulling us closer together. The kiss felt amazing like I was in a luke warm bath and never wanted to get out as fireworks went off above me. We were like that for a few more minutes before we pulled apart from each other. I could the heat rush to my cheeks as I looked at her I also saw that she was blushing somewhat but she was also smiling.

"We should head back down stairs before somebody comes barging into the room." Bella said with one last peck on my lips before dragging me downstairs to the living room where everyone was still waiting looking shocked.

"What are you staring at?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrows.

They continued staring at her and I could tell that it was starting to bother her so I growled and that seemed to bring them out of their daze.

"What's going on with you two?" Klaus asked with a growl that had everyone raise their eyebrows and look slightly scared- except for Bella she looked kind of bored.

Then I realized that Bella was still holding my hand from when she dragged me down stairs; I started to blush and Bella rolled her eyes with a slight smirk on her lips.

"Come on Jer lets go to the Grill I'm starving." Bella said and I heard a growl from behind us as Bella dragged me out the door.

The growl was coming from Klaus which had me wondering why he growled at us- well from the looks of it he was growling at me.

Klaus POV.

I have no idea what's going on with me I seem to be doing things without even knowing that I'm doing it like growling or thinking about Bella without my authorization. I sigh as I walk out of the Gilbert home and towards my own car.

"Hey Klaus!" Either Elena or Katherine shouted from behind me I turned to see that it was Elena.

Great the human doppelganger used to fear me but now since Bella's came to town she hasn't. I'm not really sure how I feel about that predicament though.

"What is it Elena?" I asked wanting to go to my mansion and have some peace and quiet.

"When do you want to talk about the ritual because the full moons in a week and you haven't found a vampire or werewolf that you can use." She said and that shocked me but I think that it shocked the others inside the house more because they didn't think that Elena would willingly do the ritual.

I think that, that willingness came from Bella and her statement that it was Elena's life and she could do what she want with it, no to mention the fact that she'll be alive after the ritual.

"Are you actually going to go through with this?" The Salvatore brothers asked at the same time.

Elena raised an eyebrow at them before putting her hands on her hips and staring down at them.

"Did you not remember what Bella said, if no then I can have her remind you." Elena said and they sighed before she turned her gaze to her doppelganger ancestor. "Do you still have the moon stone?"

"Of course I haven't let it out of my sight." Katherine said with a roll of her eyes before she handed it to me and I nodded my head in acceptance.

"And you're free from my clutches but if you do something to piss me off then I will kill you on spot ok." I said to her and she nodded her head but smiled slightly and I narrowed my eyes at her slightly. "I have some business to take care of so see you around town."

I got into my car and drove off to my home before sighing as I reached my drawing room. Why did I let her go free was it because of Bella an what she would think if I didn't let her have her freedom or was it for another reason like her giving me the moonstone without complaining or complications. I sighed again then groaned because I sighed. What's going on with me and why am I a sighing mess.

I took out my emotions only way that I could think of in the moment and that was with painting. Once I was done painting I looked to see what I painted because when I started I didn't have anything to paint in mind.

I painted Bella.

I smiled at the painting of Bella wishing that she was here but don't know why.

I groaned as I thought about Bella but then looked at the painting again and smiled slightly as I stroked the air in front of the still wet painting. I let out another sigh before taking the painting to my room and hanging it up on my wall; still smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

Edward's POV.

My family and I just entered the Mystic Grill, even though we don't need to eat we are here because we wanted to spend more time with Bella even though she's half vampire now. Bella and her friends were sitting in a booth in the corner to our left, Bella was sitting in Jeremy's lap and Klaus was glaring at them. We walked over to them.

"Here comes the Bambi eaters, no-offense Stef." Damon said and everyone laughed while Stefan just rolled his eyes.

Bella looked at us with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as Jeremy's arms tightened around here waist, drawing her closer to him.

"We wanted to spend some time with you." I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She stared at me for a few seconds before letting her eyes wonder over the rest of my family. She looked at Jeremy and he nodded his head before putting his head on her shoulder as she looked back at us.

"Everyone except Edward and Alice can hang but I don't want to see the others." Bella said with a smile and I sighed before looking over her group of friends and an idea popped in my head.

"That's a great idea, I'm sure that it will work. We just need to find a way yo get her away from Jeremy."

I gave a slight nod and Bella raised an eyebrow at us as she stared with her head cocked slightly. I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes before laying her head on Jeremy's and turning her attention to her friends as well as most of my family who are doing anything to become her friend again.

"Come on Alice we should leave, maybe we can go shopping."

Alice was jumping up and down in excitement not only at the fact that we're going shopping but at the fact that our plan to get Bella back is starting when we leave.

We got into the car and drove far enough away without talking so that we could make sure that we couldn't be over heard by Bella's vampire friends and our family.

"So how are we going to do this?" Alice asked and I sighed.

...

Bella's POV.

I stared at my food with furrowed eyebrows and let out a light sigh, something doesn't feel right.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jeremy asked, his voice sounded slightly muffled as he talked in my hair. I let out another sigh.

"Something doesn't feel right but I'll ignore it for now because I don't know what's causing this feeling. We'll figure it out later ok?" I asked softly so that only Jeremy can hear.

I felt Jeremy nod his head on my shoulder as he tightened his arms around my waist again.

I looked at everyone with a smile as they talked among themselves, they were all smiling.

"The full moons in three days, lets have a party before then." Elena suggested with a bright smile.

"That sounds like an awesome idea. So where is it being held?" I asked her with a smile of my own.

"It will be held in two days at my house." Klaus said with a sigh.

"You're making it seem like you don't want to have a party." Jeremy said which made me giggle at the look in Klaus' face.

He growled and that made me laugh more.

"Down kitty no need to scratch anybody." I said as I laid my head in my hands that were propped up on the table.

Klaus just stared at me blinking a few times while everyone else were trying to stifle their laughter. Klaus glared at me before launching over the table and tackling me to the floor making my laughter turn into a gasp. He was so close to my face that if I tried to get up then we would be kissing.

"I am not a kitty." He growled lowly making me giggle.

I gasped slightly noticing that he didn't move from on top of me and he raised an eyebrow.

"Klaus not in public." I said with my eyes widened slightly.

Everyone started laughing and Klaus' face started to turn a light shade of red as he got off of me then started to fix his leather jacket.

"I'll take my leave now." He said after clearing his throat when sent me into another fit of laughter.

"That was awesome." Damon said after Klaus left the Grill.

"I don't think that I've ever seen him blush." Elijah said with a small smile in his face.

...

Edward's POV.

"Is everything ready?" I asked Alice and she nodded her head. "Good."

"So when are we going to do this?"

"As soon as possible no need to hold off on it because if we do that then everyone else will get suspicious."

Alice nodded her head before she got sucked into a vision.

^Beginning of Vision^

"I'm going to go for a walk Jer." Bella said softly as they walked towards the Gilbert house.

"Be safe and call me when you stop somewhere, or when your on way back, or if you decide to crash as somebody's house." Jeremy said as he hugged her tightly.

Bella laughed slightly but nodded her head.

"And Jer wear something except-able to the party tomorrow." Bella said and Jeremy looked slightly offended.

"I wear something except-able all the time thank you very much." Jeremy said with a slight smile to let her know that he wan't mad at her.

Bella kissed his cheek before she started on her walk as Jeremy watched her closely.

^End of Vision^

I smiled slightly at the information as I looked at Alice.

"Call her, Alice, we're going to need her help." I said and Alice nodded while walking into the other room so that she can make her phone call while I think farther.

One way or another I'm going to have Bella and I'll kill anybody who gets in my way.

...

Aro's POV.

Sitting in the throne room watching a trial take place and Jean came in with a phone in her hand, I held up my hand to let everyone know to be quiet as well as to put the trial on pause for a bit.

"Is this Aro Volturi?" A melodic feminine voice came through the phone just as I put it to my ear.

"Yes, I am Aro." I said with a slight smirk.

"Great, I have some information for on a Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen." The voice said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

This caused me to cock an eyebrow.

"Oh and what would that information be?" I asked curiously and I heard a giggle on the other end.

"Just that in September that he he left a human in the woods by herself with the knowledge of vampires and Alice knew of this from her visions." She said and this caused me to sit straighter in my throne.

"We will have to deal with the matter." I said in a cold voice.

"The funny part is that even though that girl is now half human and half traditional vampire, they wont stop trying to kill her or get her back when she isn't either mate. Not to mention she is friends with the original Hybrid."

I stiffened in my throne and I heard a small chuckle.

"The original Hybrid is your friend?" I asked kind of shocked

"Yes. Edward and Alice need to get off my back on trying to get me back to them. I guarantee that they are getting help, so if you don't send somebody you're going to have one pissed off Hybrid."

"I understand."

"Good. Oh also Alice knows who Jasper Whitlock/Hale/Cullen's- what ever it is that he's going by these days, mate is and is making sure that she doesn't make a surprise visit with some other guard members."

"So the charges on these two are leaving a human with the knowledge of vampires and the knowledge of mates but holding them from each other."

"That sum's it all up."

"Where are you exactly?"

"Mystic Falls Virginia. Make sure that you don't make a decision to come here other wise they'll run."

"And who do I have to ask for when we get there?"

"Isabella Swan."


	17. Chapter 17

Jeremy's POV.

Everyone was at the Salvatore Boarding house trying to figure out the plans for the party for tomorrow night seeing as that's the night before the full moon. I couldn't concentrate on the party plans though something didn't seem right. Bella wasn't here and she was so excited about the party.

"Jer stop before you pace a whole in the floor then Damon will have a reason to kill you." Elena said with a slight chuckle.

"Have any of you heard from Bella?" I asked not ceasing in my pacing.

They gave me a confused look and everyone stopped doing what they were doing.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked standing up, worry slipping into his voice causing every to lift an eyebrow at him. He cleared his voice.

"She was supposed to call me last night when she done with her walk but she didn't no to mention that I have this weird feeling like somethings wrong with her." I said as I started pacing again.

"Strange, she always keeps her promises." Kat said and I sighed.

"Yeah I know."

There was a knock on the door which caused all of us to look at each other in confusion. Damon went to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm here looking for Isabella Swan." Said a calm cold voice that made the Cullen's that are here, they gasped.

"Aro what are you doing here in person?" Carlisle asked.

A guy with silky black shoulder length hair came in with two other guys on each side and behind them there were three guys and a girl.

"This is Marcus," Aro said while pointing to the the brunette male to his left. "This is Cauis," Aro said while pointing to the white haired male. "That's Alec," Aro said while pointing to the short blonde male. "His twin Jane." Aro said while pointing to the blonde female- the only female. "That's Felix." He said while pointing to the tall short hair brunette male. "And that's Demetri." Aro said while point to the last male.

"We are here to seen a Isabella Swan." Marcus said in an bored tone as he looked at everyone.

"Well she's not here at the moment." I said with a snarl. Marcus smirked slightly.

"What business do you have with her?" Carlisle asked as he straightened his posture.

"I was informed by her that Edward was trying to get her back after he left her with the knowledge of our kind and is still trying to get her back even though they are not mates and she is half-traditional." Aro said with a slight glint in his eyes.

"Not to mention Alice is using her vision's to keep mates from each other." Marcus said.

The Cullen's, except for Alice and Edward as they weren't there, gasped.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked in a slightly broken voice.

"We should wait until miss. Swan comes back to explain, do you have any idea when that will be?" Aro asked and we all looked at each other.

"No idea none of us has seen her since last night when she promised to call if she was coming back, she doesn't have her own place, and she never did." I said with a sigh as I started pacing at a faster speed because this was worrying me.

Aro, Marcus, Cauis, Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri all looked at each other then at us.

I had the feeling that we were going be worrying a whole lot more.

"She called me last night with this information and told me that if I came here to ask for her so I don't think that she would've run." Aro said and worry started to slip into his voice the more he spoke.

"Master you don't think- do you?" Jane asked Aro.

Aro sighed before nodding his head slightly. "I think they did."

I looked between them and started to feel angry that they wouldn't say much and worried at the thought that it might have something to do with Bella.

"Speak in full sentences, now what are you talking about?" Klaus growled out in annoyance.

He seemed just as worried as I am, which confused me but I didn't dwell on that at the moment.

Fear shone in Aro's eyes as he realized that Klaus was there along with Elijah.

"We think that Edward and Alice may have taken Bella after she gotten off the phone with me last night and went on her walk." Aro said.

Right after he said that excruciating pain shot through my body and I fell to my knees screaming.

"Jer." Elena called but I couldn't respond.

"I think that they may have gotten help." Alec whispered as he stared at me.

"Jane?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not the one doing it." Jane said simply.

"Bella's in pain that's why baby Gilbert's in pain, remember their connection?" Damon said and everyone looked at him. "What? I pay attention."

There was a few minutes of silence.

 _"Jer!"_ Bella called painfully in my head making me gasp and hunch over on my hands and knees.

"What?" I gasped out quietly but I knew that everyone with supernatural hearing heard me.

"We didn't say anything." Someone said I couldn't make out who said it though.

"He's not talking to us." Somebody else said.

 _"Follow the pull of pain it will lead you to me. Bring the Volturi."_

"OK." I said louder before rushing out of the boarding house.

"Where's he going?" Someone shouted.

"Probably to Bella."

"Let's follow him."

 _"Make sure that they are quiet and let the Cullen's know that Edward and Alice have teamed up with Victoria, she's created a new born army."_

This made me halt my running process and turn towards everyone else.

"Be as quiet as you can and don't think about going to Bella because of Alice. Cullen's I'm supposed to tell you that Bronze hair and Pixie have united with Victoria and that she's created a new born army." I said before turning back around and running to where I feel the tugging of the pain.

"This isn't good." Aro said softly.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Because all they can think about is blood and nothing else, they don't care about the people that they hurt." Klaus said in an annoyed tone.

We went outside of Mystic Falls and towards Richmond where there were a bunch of abandoned factories. As we got closer we heard talking used our supernatural hearing to hear what they were saying.

"Why can't I torture her?" Asked a chirpy voice that was filled with excitement.

"Because Edward want's to do something with her first. Besides she's here alone so you can release your new born's on her when Edward is done." Alice said in an annoyed tone.

There was silence for a bit as we heard ruffling that sounded like clothing.

"Get away from me you filthy cold-one monster." Bella sneered out.

There was a deep chuckle.

"But your going to like this." Edward said while taking a few steps before stopping. "If I can't have you then I'll make it so that nobody will want you."

There was a light gasp and I turned to look towards Rosalie who had venom tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe that he would do something like that to Bella." She said softly and I knew what we were all thinking.

"You have to make it so that she doesn't move first Edward." Alice said with a slight giggle.

There was another moment of silence before pain hit me and I felt like I was burning alive, it came at me full force that I almost fell to my knees. Jasper gasped as he looked at me with terror filled eyes.

"That feels like our transition but how are you feeling that?" He asked softly but all I could do was look towards factory.

 _"I was just bitten by Edward, hurry; I think that his venom and my vampire blood are trying to push each other out. Not sure what will happen when the transition is over But I know that right now I can't move."_ Bella said in a calm voice and I nodded even though I knew that she couldn't see me at the moment.

"Edward bit her an she's not sure how it will play out with the venom and vampire blood battling for dominance." I said.

"Then we better go and get her." Damon said and everyone nodded before heading into the factory.


	18. Chapter 18

Bella's POV.

I looked into the eyes of Edward, Alice, and Victoria with a smirk and sighed.

 _Now it's time to get free._ I thought to Jer.

 _Why didn't you break free earlier?_ Jer asked and that made me chuckle.

 _Simple the Cullen's need to see what the golden duo were truely capable of._ I thought to him and sighed mentally and dramatically Jer chuckled in his mind making me roll my eyes; physically and mentally.

"Ok time to get free, you've had your fun now the shows over because I have things to do: like a party to attend to." I said with a sigh and a shake of my head in a dissapointed mannor.

 _God you sound so much like Damon and you haven't even spent that much time together._ Jer said and I mentally chuckled.

 _Well what can I say great minds think alike._ I said and he sighed mentally.

"What do you mean get free if you haven't noticed you chained to the ceiling with vervain soaked chains." Alice said to me like I was stupid or something.

 _Or something._ Jer stated making me gasp mentally.

 _Are you trying to tell me something Jer?_ I asked with a mental growl.

 _Yes, I think that you're going insane._ He said chuckling mentally as I growled at him, mentally.

 _Well that's only because I'm hearing voices inside my head._ I stated matter-of-factly.

 _Well somebody's got to be your voice of reason._ Jer stated matter-of-factly making roll my eyes both mentally and physically.

"Well I don't think that you've been paying attention in class because obviously I'm different than the normal traditional vamppy." I said to Alice in a voice like I was talking to somebody stupid as I rolled my eyes again.

 _Whatever._ I said as I smirked mentally than letting it slip onto my face physically.

"You not that special." Victoria stated with a sneer.

 _Oh, you love me._ Jer said with mental snicker.

"Well I have to be special if you wamnted to kidnap me so badly." I said smirking.

 _That's debatable._ I said with a mental chuckle.

"Well you're not so stop prasing yourself to be." Alice said.

I cocked my head to the left slightly.

"Ah, I see why your so grumpy. It's because Edward showed me more attention than he ever did you even though your his mate." I said with a sinister smirk.

Alice growled at me while Edward rolled his eyes and Victoria had a shocked expresion on her face.

 _That's harsh, you know that you can't get enough of me._ Jer said and I had to mentally sigh while shaking my head.

 _Now look at who's spending to much time with Damon._ I said and he gasped mentally in a dramatic way.

 _I do not._

 _Do to._

 _Do not._

 _Do to._

 _Do Not._

 _Do to._

 _Do not._

 _Do to._

 _God we sound like children, mainly you because you're the one that started it._ Jer stated and I gasped mentally.

 _I'm wounded._ I gasped dramaticlly in my mind making Jer chuckle.

"How'd you find out?" Alice asked defensivly.

I sighed as I ripped the chains from the ceiling and landing gracefully when my feet touched the ground. The psyco trio all took a step back that made me smirk.

"It wasn't that hard." I stated with an eyeroll.

I smirked once Victoria turned towards Pixie-dust for brains and fugly hero hair, with a maciling sneer.

"So I should be tearing you apart in stead of Bella." Victoria said to Alice making the pixie take a step back and Mr. 1912 glare at her darkly.

 _Ever so dramatic._ Jer said and I rolled my eyes mentally.

 _So am not._ I said and Jer chuckled.

 _Almost cleared the floor of newborns._ I sighed in relief.

 _Just in time to see the fireworks go off._ Jer laughed whole heartedly.

 _Then we better hurry wouldn't want to miss that show._ I laughed and rolled my eyes.

The psyco trio weren't paying any mind to my anyway.

"I wouldn't think about doing that." Mr. 1912 stated in a cold and maciling voice that made the other two, females, in the room shiver at his dangerious tonw while I just stood there watching with a smirk on my face.

"Why not, you made me feel the loss of my mate so why can't I do the same." Victoria growled.

I sighed mentally wishing that I had popcorn so that I could watch this properly.

"Bella's the reason your mate is dead." 1912 stated as he took a step towards her, slightly in front of little miss pixie-dust.

"But that's not why he Killed James. He killed James beacuse he wanted revenge for the way that James hunted Alice when she was human. He saw the hunt in James' mind and used James bitting me as an excuse the rip him to shreds, that's why he waited to make himself known until _after_ James had bit me." I said giving Victoria a pointed look.

I saw everyone else come in through the door across the room from me. I looked into Jer's eyes and smirked wickedly.

 _And let the war begin._ Jer chuckled in his head as a smirk spread on his face, I smirk I guarentee matched mine.

Victoria launched at pixie-dust but was cut of by. Mr. 1912 who was torn to shreds in a matter of minutes in a fit of rage. She turned to the pixie; who was trembling with fear- you could feel it coming off of her in waves. Victoria had finished her off in a matter of seconds before calming down.

Once she was fully calmed down I spoke.

"Are you feeling better now that you know what really happened?"

She looked at me and sighed.

"I'm sorry." She said and I waved her off.

"Don't worry about it, besides it was fun to watch. Also your mate is Major over there." I said and she looked at me shocked so did Jasper.

They looked at me like they didn't believe me so I gave Marcus a pointed look and he sighed.

"It's true." He said after a few moments of slience.

They smiled shyly before walking towards each other and then enbracing each other.

I looked at the two piles of limbs with a smirk.

"And I didn't have to lift a finger." I said and you could hear the proud tone slip into my voice making everyone laugh.

"So what do we do with them?" Cauis asked.

"Well you could probably chain them up for a couple of decades before burning them. Little miss pixie-dust knew that Vic was Jaz's mate but since she didn't really have Mr. 1912 she decided that she couldn't lose Major so she didn't tell him." I said with a smirk.

Everyone laughed and the Volturi kings nodded their heads before picking up the bodily limbs.

"We must be off then." Aro said with a smirk and I smiled before they zoomed oit of the werehouse.

"And we have a larty to plan." I said excitedly as we walked out of the werehouse with a new member of the family.


End file.
